An Angel Named Makiya
by Miss Anonymous hp
Summary: From 'Following the Footsteps of Destiny' by Broken Angel01. Read that first. Masato's thoughts as he played spectator in Jestermon's sick game. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All characters either belong to Digimon or to Broken Angel01, who came up with all of the other characters that you do not recognize.

**Author's Notes: **Go read _Following the Footsteps of Destiny _first, if you have not read it yet. Two reasons why: 1) this will make NO sense to you unless you do, 2) it's a brilliant story and everybody should read it. Anyway, this is based off of Chapter 24 and the very, very beginning of Chapter 25. Also, I am looking for constructive criticism! I am not that good with action sequences, and even though Broken Angel01 did all of the work for me basically, I still want to know if I was able to pull off the same suspenseful feeling.

**Summary:** From _Following the Footsteps of Destiny_ by Broken Angel01. Read that first. Masato's thoughts as he played spectator in Jestermon's sick game. One-Shot.

* * *

**An Angel Named Makiya**

Matty blinked his eyes several times, trying to figure out where he was and how he got there. Memory slowly came back to him as the stone walkway and the surrounding buildings came into focus. He could hear the sounds of metal clashing, and he turned just into time to see Andromon jump out of the way of Zombiemon's attacks.

He looked around, searching for Jestermon, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly, he pushed himself into a sitting position. He saw Dai was starting to come around as well. The goggle-headed boy sat up and looked around at the others, who were beginning to wake, before calling out, "Everybody all right?"

Matty heard somebody on his right (Sam) say, "Yeah…" as somebody on his left (Ryoko) muttered, "I think so…" The blond twin nodded toward Dai, and noticed that the other boy was staring off, past the Digidestined. He followed his gaze and swallowed. Dragermon, Celestimon, and Halomon were all still unconscious from Zombiemon's attack.

As he stared at his newly found Digimon, he knew that the worry that he was feeling at this moment was probably tenfold compared to what his twin was feeling. Mickey always was rather sensitive… He glanced to his left, looking for his brother. Ryoko, Dai, and Takara were positioned at random places to his left, all in various stages of confusion as they regained consciousness. He looked to his right. Sam was the only one there.

Panic immediately began to over take his brain.

He jumped to his feet and spun around scanning the area thoroughly and quickly. His distress increased with each Mickey-less area that his eyes laid upon. Once he had turned in a full three-hundred-sixty degrees, he cried, "Where's Mickey?"

The others stared at him for a moment—either out of confusion by what he had just said or by the suddenness of it—before jumping into action. They all leapt to their feet just as quickly as he had a moment before. They all looked around them, hoping to spot something that Matty had overlooked, but he knew that there was only so far they could go without leaving Andromon's ring of protection.

A terrifying image suddenly appeared in Matty's head. It was the scene from the day before, when Ryoko had been on the brink of death thanks to Crystalmon. However, instead of the two of them, it was Mickey and Jestermon in their place.

The panic increased as he wildly looked around him, hoping to spot his twin.

Beside him, he heard Ryoko mutter, "Jestermon's missing too."

It did not comfort Matty to know that he was obviously thinking along the same lines as him.

"We couldn't have been out that long," said Dai, "so they couldn't have gone far."

"We've got to find him!" Matty said, looking around frantically, unsure of where to begin.

"But where do we look?" Sam said, logically. "He could have taken Mickey anywhere—"

"Guys, listen!" Takara said suddenly. They all looked at her. "Do you hear that?"

Matty strained his ears, trying to ignore the fighting that was going on, to find the noise that Takara was talking about. It took a moment, but then he heard it. It was someone talking… _Not just someone,_ Matty realized, _Jestermon!_

"…less of a chance that you'll get in the way once I get you out of the picture." The voice was saying. "I can't have you interfering when I go to steal the rest of the D-Coders."

Then, much to Matty's terror, another familiar voice was heard.

"What ever happened to being a supporter of fair play?" the voice cried.

"Mickey," he whispered. Louder, he said, "Where is it coming from?"

"It sounds like it's coming from above," said Sam. "They must be on top of one of these buildings!"

All of their eyes went skyward, searching. Matty could still hear Jestermon's taunting voice, and with each syllable, his blood seemed to boil with rage and fear.

_How could I have let this happen?_ Matty thought desperately.

"…Now, are you ready to hand over your D-Coder?" said the Digimon.

_Mickey and I are supposed to protect each other and I let him down…_

"There!" Takara cried suddenly, pointing at the top of the one of the buildings.

The boys rushed to her side to get a better view, and the moment his eyes fell upon the scene above him, his heart stopped out of pure terror for his brother.

"Mickey!"

His brother was standing on top of one of the tall buildings with Jestermon standing over him, with a hand firmly gripping his shoulder. At his shout, his brother's head snapped in his direction and Matty could easily see the fear in his brother's eyes and he knew the same look was reflected in his own.

_Oh, God,_ Matty thought, _what if he… dies?_

Terror circled through his veins, causing a lump to form in his throat. The corner of his eyes began to burn and his chest seemed to seize up involuntarily. His whole body seemed out of his control, completely paralyzed in fear, until a sentence finally ripped its way out his throat.

"If you get yourself killed, I'll never forgive you!"

Matty could not stop the sobs that began to rack his body so suddenly. It immediately released the tension from his chest, but his distress only increased with each sob that he could not hold in. He saw Mickey mouth something—_his name_—and force a smile. That just made Matty cry harder.

_When did my brother get so brave? _He wondered, sadly. _Wasn't it just yesterday that Dai was calling him feint-hearted? And now he's up there, alone, with his life in danger, and he's _smiling_. Why had I never noticed how brave my brother was before?_

Strong arms circled his shoulders and held him close. He didn't have to look at the face to know that the person was Ryoko, especially when his cousin shouted, "Leave Mickey alone! He never did anything to you!" It was right in Matty's ear, but he did not complain one bit. If it was that sentence that suddenly gave Jestermon a heart, he did not care where it was shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Takara take a step forward. "Let our cousin go, right now!"

Matty risked a peak up at Jestermon, hoping beyond hope that he would just let Mickey go. Instead, the green-skinned Digimon gave his brother an unexpected shove, and for one terrifying moment, Matty was sure that he was going to fall off the side. The older twin, however, was able to catch himself and fell flat on his face. There was not even a pause for them to celebrate Mickey's quick reflexes before Jestermon's foot came down between his shoulder blades.

Mickey let out a cry of pain.

Matty stopped breathing.

"Mickey! Be careful!" cried Sam.

_I'm going to have to watch my brother die,_ he thought._ I'm going to have to watch… I can't watch… I can't watch it… I can't look… Mickey, I'm sorry I'm not as brave as you…_

He was unable to keep himself from turning away from the scene above him and burying his face into Ryoko's shoulder. He felt useless and hopeless. How was he supposed to save his brother without the help of his Digimon, and if he could not save him, how could he go on without him?

_I couldn't,_ he thought, his sobs starting to burn against his chest. _How will I tell my mom and dad? They'll be so devastated… Rina won't ever stop crying… she loves Mickey to death… I can't imagine my life without him… our family would completely fall apart…_

"Alright, you win," Dai shouted suddenly. Matty lifted his head slightly from Ryoko's shoulder to look at his friend. "We'll hand over the D-Coders on one condition."

"Go on. I'm listening," the fool said.

Matty realized that he had never seen Dai look so serious before. "You have to hand Mickey over to us in exchange, otherwise it's no deal."

The sobbing twin made himself quiet down as he clutched Ryoko's arm fearfully. Would Jestermon fall for it? They did not even know what the D-Coders were. Behind them, Andromon was urging them to hurry. His heart was beating so loudly in anticipation, he wondered if Ryoko could hear it. The other boy shifted and Matty looked up at him. He allowed himself a shaky smile. Ryoko and Dai were sharing identical looks of concern.

_And to think Mickey was the one that caused them to get along,_ Matty thought. He glanced up at his brother who was also looking at Dai.

"No thanks," Jestermon said, cheerfully. Matty's heart dropped. "I have everything that I need right here. I do appreciate the offer though. I may be a fool, but I'm not as stupid as Vampiramon!"

Without warning, Jestermon grabbed a fistful of Mickey's hair and pinned his cheek against the roof. Mickey shouted out. Matty whimpered. Jestermon used his free hand to yank the orange Digivice from his brother. His evil cackling filled the air.

"Give that back!" Mickey cried unexpectedly, and much to the other Digidestined's surprise, he kicked out, trying to catch the Digimon in the stomach.

Jestermon jumped out of the way and continued to laugh.

"You are of no use to me anymore, now that I have this. Time for you to die!" Jestermon glanced at Matty and smirked. "Oh look at that. Your brother is all upset. I wonder how he'll feel when he is forced to watch you fall to your death."

In his mind's eye, he could see it happening and that just him cry harder. "Leave him alone!" he sobbed, hiding his face in his cousin's shoulder.

Ryoko hugged him in comfort and murmured, "It'll be okay, Matty. He'll make it through this. He'll be okay—"

The two cousins started as they heard a sudden cry of terror. Jestermon had pulled Mickey to his feet.

_This is it…_ Matty thought, his whole body shaking.

"Mickey!"

Matty spun around so fast he went blind with dizziness for a second before he saw something that made him cry out with joy. Halomon, Celestimon, and Dragermon had awoken at last.

"Help him!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing frantically at his brother even though the Digimon had already spotted him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zombiemon knock Andromon to the ground. Dragermon ordered the two rookies to get Mickey as he went after Zombiemon, leaping in the air toward the ultimate. "Dragon Fire Spin!"

Zombiemon dived out of the way and quickly jumped to his feet. "…I'm not going to let you save that pathetic human either! Toxic Flesh Cannon!"

He turned his attack toward Halomon who caught it full force before he could flutter out of the way. Matty let out a sound of distress as the Digimon was immediately knocked unconscious once more. From above, Mickey cried out, "Halomon!"

His cry brought all of their attention back to the object of their concern. Without one swift movement of Zombiemon's, Mickey was pulled off the roof and dangled over the side of the building. Matty held onto Ryoko's arm so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white.

"No, don't do it!" Takara shrieked, as she threw her hands over her mouth, as though trying to keep herself from screaming.

Matty was shaking so badly that he could barely stand. Ryoko had to keep his arms around him to support the terrified blond. _This can't be happning… not to Mickey! It should have been me… Why wasn't it me?_ At that thought, his legs out from under him.

"Please," he whispered, dragging Ryoko down with him. "Don't hurt my brother. I swear I'll give you anything that you want if you promise to leave him alone."

Jestermon gave him a nasty smile and then turned back to his twin. "Have a nice trip!" he laughed.

Then he let him go.

"No!" Matty screamed just as Celestimon cried, "Mickey!"

Mickey's screams filled the air as he fell. Matty continued to stare, unable to look away, as his twin fell to his death until his vision was blinded by blazing golden light. Over Mickey's screams, he could barely just make out Celestimon's words.

"I won't let you die, Mickey! Celestimon digivolve to, Angelicmon!"

Then Mickey's screaming stopped and the light disappeared. For one fearful moment, Matty thought that his brother had hit the ground, but then he saw it. His twin was fine and in the arms of an angel.

Everybody stared without moving a muscle. Even the fighting behind them seemed to stop for the time being to stare. All eyes were on the angel. He had long blond hair, grand white wings, and gold-plated armor. He landed on the ground and gently set Mickey down, who appeared to be in as much shock as the rest of them.

_That's an angel…_ Matty thought, his mind feeling strangely numb. _Where did an angel come from…? Where did… Celestimon… Celestimon digivolved… _That's_ Celestimon… Celestimon saved Mickey…_

He was the first to move as he finally leapt to his feet. "Mickey!"

He ran as quickly as his feet would carry him toward his twin. His movement apparently knocked everybody else out of their daze as they all as he could hear their footsteps directly behind him. He was the first to reach Mickey and was unable to stop the pile of words that fell out of his mouth.

"Mickey! Do you know how scared I was? You could have died! Mom and Dad would have killed me if I had let anything happen to you! Why do you always have to make me worry so much? Oh, I hate you for this!" he moaned. He hit him in the chest a few times before hugging him tightly.

_Mickey's okay… he's okay! I can't believe it… he's okay… _Tears of joy were starting to find their way out of Matty's eyes, but he ignored them.

Mickey put on an offended front. "You mean you were only worried about what Mom and Dad would do to you when you got back home?"

Matty let out a small laugh. "Shut up!" he said, shakily. He gave his twin a good look over once more, just to make sure that he was okay. He watched as everybody else told him how worried they had been. It was then, as they turned to look at the angel that had saved Mickey's life, that he realized how lucky he was.

_I don't just have on angel in my life,_ he thought, putting a protective arm over Mickey's shoulders, _I have two._

And as is said, the rest is history…


End file.
